


we feeling good tonight

by BubbleGumJun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Non Famous, Song fic, based on feeling good, boys falling in love, by day6, changbin loves the stars, idk how love works, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumJun/pseuds/BubbleGumJun
Summary: jisung takes changbin stargazing





	we feeling good tonight

_ Hm _

_ What're you doing right now _

_ When today's weather's fine _

_ Won't you come with us _

_ Hey just come out _

  
  


“hey, get up you lazy butt.” jisung shook changbin awake. “it's eight, let's go somewhere.” 

_ Wherever we go, I don't care _

_ I just need you to be there _

_ Whatever we do, I don't care _

_ I'm just carelessly enjoying _

_ A once-in-a-while night _

“jisung,” he said, half asleep, “i'm not leaving.” 

“I want to spend time with you bin.” he sighed. “i miss you.”

changbin got up, he understood jisung. the boy was a busy body and he never liked staying in one place for too long. 

“where are we going?” changbin asked. 

“anywhere as long as i'm with you.” 

_ We feeling good yeah _

_ We feeling good tonight _

_ It's a good night _

_ All depends on us _

“i want to see the stars” changbin said, 

“i know a good spot.” 

and so they walked, for quite some time. their hands interlocked and smiles on their faces. an empty field would do the trick. with no city lights and complete darkness the stars were bright. 

“it's perfect” changbin said staring at the stars, “how did you know this was here?” 

“i have my ways love.” 

_ The night feels good _

_ We'll play by ourselves _

_ Let's run _

_ Without stopping _

_ With this feeling, we'll _

_ Probably go crazy overnight _

they were laying on their backs pointing out different shapes of stars they could find when jisung spoke up, “changbin, i love you.” 

he looked at the boy, “you've never said that to me before, what's up?” 

jisung sat up, “i get so happy when i think of you, i just never realized it until now. my stomach gets all fluttery when i'm around you.” 

changbin grabbed him and kissed him. 

_ Don't go prepared _

_ Just come out nice _

_ And it's already getting dark _

_ Dare you be late _

_ Whatever you say _

_ We'll go on first _

jisung pulled away, “i wasn't expecting that” 

“jisung i love you,” changbin said, “be my boyfriend please.” 

jisung smiles and threw his hands around the older boy “of course!”

_ We feeling good yeah _

_ We feeling good tonight _

_ It's a good night _

“this is definitely up there on the list of best nights.” jisung laughed on their walk home. 

changbin simply smiles at him, “i agree.”

  
  


_ To feel the beautiful night _

_ To enjoy our only lives _

  
  


it was midnight by the time they got back. “jisung,” changbin said, “let's enjoy our lives.” 

“agreed.” he said kissing the boy again. 

_ We feeling good yeah _

_ We feeling good tonight _


End file.
